The present application relates to systems and methods for piston assemblies, including such assemblies that can be used in a lift mechanism for assisting with opening and closing of a large pivoting body, for example and without limitation a hood for a class 8 truck.
An exemplary lift mechanism can include a lockable gas spring arrangement, for example as shown and described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0187315, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In operation, the piston assembly of the lift mechanism can provide a damped force to a large pivoting body, for example and without limitation a hood for a class 8 truck, over a range of motion of the large pivoting body between an open position and a closed position. When a lift mechanism is attached to a large pivoting body, such as a hood of a truck, during operation of the truck, the hood can be subjected to vibration that can be transferred to the lift mechanism. In this manner, the piston assembly of the lift mechanism can provide a damping force in response to the vibration, which can result in increased wear to the hood and lift mechanism.
As such, there is an opportunity for an improved piston assembly that can be used in a lift mechanism for assisting with opening and closing of a large pivoting body, while reducing or preventing wear on the lift mechanism due to vibrational forces.